


Happy Valentine's Day

by spikewil



Series: Just drabbles [4]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Happy Valentine's Day

This morning a small box with chocolate crickets were lying on his desk when he came to his office. As he opened it, a small card fell out. He picked it up and read the card, blushing deeply when he recognized the handwriting. 

Warrick watched his lover blush as he peeked through the glass wall across from the office. He smiled brightly before turning his attention back onto his case. He felt someone watching him, but decided to ignore it. He had more gifts to give on this special Valentine Day.

When Gil came back from his crime scene another box was sitting on his desk. He slowly made his way to his desk and carefully opened it. A single red rose was lying in a soft bed of white feathers. His fingers trailed the buds before he was startled when someone embraced him from behind.

“Happy Valentines Day, Gil. I love you,” Warrick whispered in his lover’s ear.

Gil repeated those words before turning himself around until he looking into those bright green eyes. He stood on his toes and kissed the taller man deeply, not caring who saw him.

Catherine smiled as she saw the couple kissing when she entered Gil’s office. She stepped back and softly closed the door, giving her friends more privacy. This day couldn’t get any better.


End file.
